Back to the Future
by evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: Arthur would be lying if he said that he was comfortable with where he ended up. After their venture into performing a full-blown inception on Fischer, Arthur announced he needed a break from dream work. Cobb understood, as he needed one as well. What Cobb did not understand was that Arthur just needed to stop working two jobs at once.


**WARNING:** _Character death, sex, m/m  
_

**Someone mentioned this prompt on Tumblr and I just HAD to write it! My first attempt at a crossover and I played loosely with the Looper plots and ideas. All characters and original plots belong to their respective owners! Enjoy! **

* * *

Arthur would be lying if he said that he was comfortable with where he ended up. After their venture into performing a full-blown inception on Fischer, Arthur announced he needed a break from dream work. Cobb understood, as he needed one as well. What Cobb did not understand was that Arthur just needed to stop working two jobs at once.

Arthur thanked his stars each night that Cobb and the rest of the team never questioned just how he got all his information so fast and how he got ahold of people so easily. Arthur knew things that no one in their time should have known. It didn't bother him to keep these secrets, really, until Eames became a part of his every day life instead of his work life. He did not realize it was happening until one morning he woke up with Eames holding him and mumbling about needing to get their mortgage payment in the mail for the home they had bought together in the heart of the Lakeview area of Chicago. With it's charming exposed brick that reminded Eames of London and the wooden floors and massive white stone fireplace that reminded Arthur of Paris. Yet Eames did not know. Eames knew everything about Arthur, in fact, except for one key fact: that Arthur was a Looper.

Arthur hated the term, because really all he was essentially was a trained assassin that murdered men when they were sent back in time. He had tried to explain his job to Eames once over a few glasses of bourbon and eggnog almost three years after the Fischer job had happened. But Eames, in the wake of a rather piss-drunk Arthur, chalked it up to Arthur's wild imagination, joked about being married to "bloody Doctor Who, ey?", and ignored his partner's vivid explanation of his killings in favor of attempting to get him undressed and be his "companion". Eames was easy to please and blissfully ignorant in Arthur's eyes.

Arthur realized that he wasn't comfortable with his life, however, several years later. It was after he and Eames had been married for one year, four months, eight days, and fourteen hours, to be exact. He woke up the way he had for three years straight, in Eames's arms and content. He wiggled out from under the strong grip, slowly making his way into the bathroom still nude from their activities the night before. He stopped to examine himself in the mirror and frowned at his reflection. He had matured, that was definite, but not in the way he expected. His shoulders did not look as broad as they had before, instead evening with the rest of his proportions. A slight stubble appeared now and then on his chin when he was feeling lazy, and for once he stopped minding about things like that. His hair was still crisp and short, combed out of his face entirely for the most part when he left the house.

He traded in his suits for jeans and sweater vest with oxford shirts, much to Eames's pleasure. Eames had a thing for seeing Arthur in just a pair of jeans that he could never explain properly without getting flustered. Something about hipbones and well-defined bodies in low and slim fit pants drove the man insane. But above all that, it was the realization that he never wanted to die before Eames that made him uncomfortable. He never had worried before, with the concept that dying in the dreamscape left no messes behind sans for that exception when performing inception. However, the thought that in his job as a looper he could potentially die in reality scared him more than he cared to admit and that is what truly made Arthur Eames-Simmons uncomfortable. William Eames-Simmons, his husband, living without him and having to finish life alone after Arthur breaks his promise to never die on the job.

* * *

Arthur's job really was not as hard as it sounded. He waited for the mark to travel back in time, watching the spot where they are designated to land, and the minute they appear and their eyes open he fires a gun and takes care of the problem. Arthur could say it bothered him but from what he had been told, none of the people he was killing were particularly good people either. And he believed them, too, until the one day that changed it all.

* * *

Arthur woke up in Eames's arms comfortably, rolling over to stare at Eames as he slept. He watched the man's chest slowly rise and fall, his swirling dark tattoos contrasting with the almost angelic image he was presenting at that moment. Arthur curled up next to him, reaching his hand up to gently trace Eames's cheekbones, his thumb eventually running across Eames's lip delicately. He felt Eames begin to stir and leaned in, pressing his lips tightly to Eames's. He heard Eames sigh contently with a small groan, the man's larger hands coming to hold onto Arthur's hips possessively. Arthur smirked, rolling his hips enough to make Eames moan softly under his breath. He pulled back, eyes still closed as he hummed at Arthur, "Mmm love, you are such a little minx."

"You. Love. It." Each word was punctuated with the roll of his hips and a rough kiss to Eames's full and already swelling lips. Eames nipped at Arthur's lip, making Arthur shudder as he was rolled onto his back. Eames wasted no time in reaching down, gripping both of their erections in his hands and thrusting them together. Arthur all but mewled at the sensation, his hips bucking involuntarily as he did. He reached up for Eames and Eames tutted at him, using his free hand to hold Arthur's arms above his head sternly by the wrist. Leaning over the bed, Eames stopped jerking them for a moment, ignoring Arthur's grunted protest, and grabbed a silken tie off the floor.

He quickly wrapped the material around Arthur's wrist, much to Arthur's protest, and tied the man to the headboard. Arthur sighed through his nose, tugging experimentally to see how sturdy the knot was. Eames laughed at him, his gravely and still half awake voice interrupting all of Arthur's rational thought, "Now now kitten, lets not play games like that hmmm?"

Arthur moved his gaze to glare at Eames but stopped as he saw the expression on Eames's face, smiling up at the man he loved listlessly. Eames stared down at him with a sleepy and lazy smile, though his eyes spoke wonders. Eames's eyes and lips were easily Arthur's favorite feature on Eames, loving how just a glance at them let you so deeply into the man's soul. He saw the look of pure adoration and wonder that Eames had and Arthur leaned up a bit, even though it strained his back, to press his lips against Eames's as softly as he could. While he loved rough play, it was their intimate and soft touches that drove him mad.

Eames nipped again at his lip, his hands gripping hard enough to bruise Arthur's skin as he slowly slipped inside the man without warning or preparation. Arthur cried out, the sensation not unwelcomed but still foreign, as he would never really get used to the burn that came with it. Eames hooked Arthur's legs over his shoulders, adjusting his angle a few times as he slowly thrust into Arthur before he finally got the smaller man to mewl again as he brushed his prostate. Eames smirked at him, instantly beginning to thrust into Arthur with relentless force, just how Arthur liked it. Arthur loved the bite of pain involved in Eames's sexual advances. How he would, no matter what, wake up the next morning with bruises to remind him of their activities the night before.

Eames had been hesitant at first, afraid he would break Arthur or Arthur would run away at his ideas for play in their sex life. The first time he presented the idea of using handcuffs, Arthur had stared at him with a look that was indistinguishable and it terrified Eames. He was so sure that Arthur would leave him when he asked, but he wanted to take the risk just in case because the image of the smaller man underneath him and chained to their bedframe made Eames so hard it was nearly painful. Arthur all but tackled Eames after a silence that extended too long, biting until he drew blood from Eames's lip as he kissed the man senseless. Eames was unaware, until he muttered a simple phrase barely loud enough for Eames to hear, that Arthur was indeed into his ideas of play. Between nipping him and marking Eames with a harsh bruise on his neck like they were teens, Arthur murmured to him, "I have a whip and paddle you can use on me if you'd like or you could go through my box of ropes and things…"

Eames came from thrusting his denim-clad erection against Arthur's own before Arthur could even finish his sentence.

That morning however, as Arthur neared his orgasm, Eames pounded into him harder than he had ever before. He felt himself coming closer to the edge and between kissing and biting at Arthur's pale skin, Eames muttered gently to him, "Come on kitten, come for me. Come on now…"

And as he reached down between them to tug a few times at Arthur's erection, Arthur cried out louder than ever in ecstasy as he came in what felt like his longest orgasm he ever experienced. Eames came in him moments later, groaning and grunting as he did. Arthur was the first to recover, staring up at Eames with a lazy smile, "You have…you can do that every day for the rest of my life and I'd be completely okay with never leaving this bed. Completely."

"Poppet, you are too good for me and I still to this day have no idea why you have chosen me."

"Eames, I can't think of anyone else more perfect for me. You are perfect, handsome as the devil, strong, and protective. I love everything about you from your plump little lips to your sweet as a puppy demeanor. The fact that you would die for me blows my mind. The fact that in theory we have taken bullets for each other. I love you, so much more than I could ever put into any words. I'm more eloquent with actions, you know that. But I would literally do anything for you. Anything Eames."

"Kitten," Eames's eyes shown with unshed tears, making Arthur want to reach up and hold him. Eames quickly moved around to untie him, allowing Arthur to wrap his arms around Eames's neck tightly. Arthur cried silently into Eames's neck, the tears mixing with the slick sheen of sweat that already coated them both. Eames let a few tears fall as well, pressing his lips against the bruise he made on Arthur that week already. Eames took a deep breath, one hand tangling into Arthur's hair as he used the other to wrap around Arthur's waist and pull him tightly against Eames's body. Arthur wrapped his legs around Eames's waist, sitting comfortably on Eames's thighs as he rested his forehead on Eames's shoulder and calmed himself down. "Kitten I just…I love you, you have to know that. I'm not a speaker, we know that. I can barely write and barely finished schoolings. You know that I'm just a mess and it blows my mind that you'd choose a bloke like me to spend your life with. You're too good for me pet. Always will be."

"I wish I didn't work today. I want to spend the day, lying here and showing you how much I actually love you."

"Mmm someone has to put this househusband in paisley and tea though…"

"I know babe, I know," Arthur rolled his eyes, sighing softly to himself, "Alright. Let me get ready so I can make us some money and take us to see your mom in England this winter."

"Mum was askin' about you yesterday," Eames laughed under his breath as he let Arthur slowly climb off of him to go get ready. Eames lay sprawled out, propping himself up with one arm to watch as Arthur moved about the room. He continued on, humming under his breath as he did, "Mmmm she did. She wanted to ask if you'd gained any weight yet and when we were coming to visit her since we supposedly ignore her on holidays. I tried to explain you had a family too that we had to visit but she was insistent that she was the only family that we should be concerned with…"

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Oi! I resent that! Can't help I'm so amazing love…"

"Oh stop it," Arthur pulled his shirt on, buttoning it slowly as he did. He rolled his cuffs to his elbows, moving to tie his tie around his neck with a smile. He pulled a sweater vest on over it, reaching up to mess up his hair, "You're fishing for compliments now. I have given you too many already, we don't need the ego getting any bigger right?"

"You love my ego."

"Only because I love you." Arthur leaned down, pressing a kiss to Eames's lips before grabbing his cell off the nightstand, "Call my cell if you need me. I'll see you tonight Eames. I love you."

"You too darling. I'll remind you on your mobile a few times today, just incase you forget yeah?"

"Cheeky bastard."

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute, Arthur was waiting for the target. The man appeared and at first glance Arthur saw an all too familiar swirl peaking out from under his shirt. His mouth ran dry and as he made eye contact with his mark, his gun raised, Arthur froze. He would know those eyes and lips he loved so much no matter what, despite the aging. Arthur stared in awe and wonder at the man before him, taking a deep breath as he lowered his gun slightly, "E-Eames?"

"Darling, you really should have pushed the subject with us earlier so I could have made you quit this job years ago."

"Oh god," Arthur cried out in horror, dropping the gun next to him, "Eames. Eames what are…who…what year?"

"2032."

"Twenty years? That's…why? Eames who…"

"Our lovely little chemist. Now, I can't tell you much but we need to get me and go."

"Wh…"

"Kitten, they have to realize that you aren't going to kill your husband. You know that, yes? Do you realize what is going on here?"

"Eames…did…are they trying to off me?"

"Yes and they've sent a car after me. We need to beat them there before I take off and ruin this since the 2012 me has no bloody idea what's going on. Call my mobile and see if I'm done talking to my mum."

"But…if…if this is what happens…you live. Why not send me back? Why…" At Eames's dark look, Arthur's breath catches in his throat. Eames hesitated, looking angrier than Arthur had ever seen, "We tried to save you and failed."

_Oh. That's why… _They approached Arthur's car, Eames plucking the keys out of Arthur's hand even though Arthur protested. Eames gave him another look and Arthur faltered, frowning as he climbed into the passenger seat and his nerves took over his usually calm demeanor, "O-oh. Alright. We have this. Eames, we got this right? At least I'm professionally trained and I mean you're…"

"Love, you know I love your nervous condescension, but we need to pick up the pace. Call my mobile and I'll drive."

Arthur did as he was asked, fishing out his cell and dialing Eames's. Eames answered cheerfully on the fourth ring, the laughter in his voice still evident, "Darling you know if you missed me this much you should have just stayed home."

"Eames. Eames listen to me. Do not, under any circumstance, answer our door. Don't leave the house, please. I'm on my way with a…friend of ours? But please dear god do not make any indication that you are there."

Future Eames muttered quickly to Arthur as Arthur paused in the conversation, "Tell him to leave you a note on the counter about going to the market and hide in your panic room."

"Leave a note on the counter. Say you went to the market or something and go into the panic room."

Eames paused, considering his husband's ton, "Arthur…love you have never sounded this panicked before and that is the only reason I am doing this. What is going on? Last time you were this stressed was the Fischer job."

"We are in more trouble than even that Eames," Arthur paused at the hitch in Eames's breathing, a sign of worry he knew all too well, "I'll be there soon. I love you and I'm sorry."

"Alright love…take care. Love you too, yeah?"

Arthur fidgeted the entire silent and fast paced ride back to his home.

* * *

When they got to the house there were no cars in the driveway yet, much to the older Eames's relief. Quickly Arthur went inside the home, making sure to move silently through it incase someone was there waiting. He reached the panic room, quickly punching in the code to get the doors to open from the outside. Eames met him at the door, instantly taking Arthur into his arms and burying his face into Arthur's neck, "Why didn't you just bloody stay home today?"

"We…Eames…we need to go. I'll explain later…"

"I know you will love. I grabbed our two emergency bags and our laptops. Files are burning as we speak. I know the drill. I know kitten."

"Come on then," Arthur led him out of the home, both hopping into Arthur's Range Rover in the backseat. Eames glanced up to the driver and froze, taking in the familiar scar on the back of his neck, "Mate…how…"

When the older Eames turned to face him, Eames paled considerably. Arthur took his hand into his own, rubbing Eames's knuckles, "Remember that Christmas I told you I worked with time travel…"

"Love…you are the soddin' Doctor! What am I, your Rose Tyler? Bloody hell Arthur!"

"Eames…meet...well, Eames," Arthur motioned between the two, sighing as he turned to his husband in the backseat and the older smirked at them through the rearview. Arthur reached up to his very much panicking husband, cupping his cheeks and making Eames maintain eye contact with him, "Look, Eames, I deal with time travel in a very different way. People are sent back, in an attempt to change the past, and it messes up the balance of time. I kill them before they ever get the chance. I wait for where they are to appear and kill them. I'm a Looper, if we are being technical."

"I thought those were _fairytales _Arthur, Christ!"

"Eames, listen to me," Arthur leaned in so that their foreheads were pressed together, staring his husband down seriously, "You came back to me today and you've told me that we are in danger. I couldn't kill you, they knew that. They are setting us up and I don't know why but eventually, you work with Yusef and send yourself here to save us."

"Arthur…why me? Why not you?"

Arthur looked away, unable to answer, and Eames could not help but cry at the very thought of losing him.

* * *

It happened so quickly that Arthur did not know what to expect. One minute they're making a plan to take down the organization of Loopers. The next, he and Eames are attaching C-4 to the foundation of the headquarters while the Future Eames is indoors setting up a lockdown. The building goes up in flames and smoke with an explosion that rocks the city for miles. Eames protects Arthur from it as best as he can. After the bombs go off, Arthur and Eames hole up in a hotel for a few days before returning to the site. Arthur finds Future Eames before anything else, still alive but barely. He and Eames ask if they changed things, if Future Eames managed to complete his task, but all they get is Eames's signature cheeky grin before he dies in their arms.

Ten years pass before Arthur discovers that Future Eames wasn't mad that Arthur almost died on the job, because he had always made sure that didn't happen. It was the thing that he couldn't change that made Arthur's death so painful. Arthur had reached his mid thirties and he and Eames had taken to living a more careful lifestyle. Arthur used his business degrees and opened them a small animal rescue, much to Eames's delight. Arthur enjoyed the dogs and puppies that came through while Eames gushed over every cat and kitten, much to Arthur's dismay. They were a well-known staple in their small community and that was how they liked it.

Arthur found out on December 15th, 2022. Ten days before Christmas, his doctor called him to explain why he had been so tired all the time and lost so much weight without changing his diet and even when he stopped exercising. The word 'cancer' rung heavy in the air that day and when Eames returned from closing up the shelter to let the night attendant Gloria take over, Arthur had his first emotional breakdown in years. He mumbled brokenly about how Eames had come back and had tried to warn him tried to give him any sign so that they could catch it early.

Chemo went on for nine months, taking a huge toll on Arthur's body. Eames watched as he slowly deteriorated, only recovering slightly once they did surgery. It only took two months after the surgery before Arthur Eames-Simmons died from Leukemia. Eames would say he found it ironic that a bullet didn't take him but he really did not see any humor in their situation and kept it to himself.

* * *

October 22nd, 2032 was the day Eames realized why he had to go back. Yusef explained that if Eames did not go back to save Arthur and Eames from the organization that Arthur was working under, Arthur would die even younger than when the cancer took them. Even though he knew Arthur was going to die eventually, Eames cherished the ten years they spent running their shelter and could not let that be taken from them. He left the shelter to Gloria and her husband, saying that he was going away for a while and needed them to take care of it since it was now theirs, along with his home. He sent all his money to his mother in England, explaining that he had to go and do something for himself before he died and that his mother needed to understand that. That he loved her and that was why.

Before he left, knowing full well that he would never live through the events that were about to conspire, Eames contemplated a new way to explain to Arthur and his younger self that Arthur was going to get sick and they needed to not ignore the signs. With one last fleeting thought of Arthur's warm smile at the shelter as he played with the animals, Eames nodded to Yusef and was sent back to 2012 to start the loop again.


End file.
